


Destroy My World, Give Me the Universe

by SpiralingDragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralingDragon/pseuds/SpiralingDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short PsiiCon fic. Probably not what you're expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy My World, Give Me the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonnova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonnova/gifts).



For a long time you thought you hated her. She had done horrible, terrible things with your power, culled your best friend, and enslaved everyone else you cared about. Or at least as far as you knew, they were enslaved.

Hell, you think she hated you too for a while. She’d come in and just...talk to you. She had to have known you hated her, the way you would snarl and spark at her. And her sweet touches only served to set your teeth on edge. She’d trail sharp, dangerous claw tips down your jaw and throat until you'd bare it to her, begging for death. Of course you were never granted that wish. The universe would never be so kind.

But then she'd leave and you'd be left, strung up in the helm, confused and angry.

You had lost track of the sweeps. So many had passed. You'd forgotten the faces of your clade, though his words still rang loud and clear in your mind. Sometimes you'd send Tulip some of his verses, you think she's starting to come around.

It was during one of these chats with your teal blooded friend that she came in, hair whipping and tangled. Her face was pulled taut and sour, fins flared and she was...crying.

You send Tulip a quick ‘gotta go, fishbitch is here’, and blinked your eyes into focus and scowled at her. You didn't speak, you never spoke first, but you didn't take your eyes off of her.

She turned on you, gripping a horn and pulling you forward so quickly and harshly that you'd honestly forgotten she was this strong. She'd never been more than gentle with you. “Why don't you ever speak to me, Tunafish?” She asked, wrenching your head to the side.

You groaned in pain. “Fuck! That hurts! Stop!” You cried out, sparks running down the empress’s arms and up into the helm. She was barely even phased.

“Why do you only talk when I hurt you?” She demanded, releasing your horn and in a flash of fuchsia light she had withdrawn her trident, pressing the sharp tip to your throat. You suddenly didn't want to die, pulling at your helm to lean away from the seadweller baring her teeth to you.

You were about to apologize when the trident fell from her hands and she just gripped the front of your flight suit. She was still snarling at you, tears streaming down her face. You'd never seen her look so lost before, like every time her eyes flicked between yours she was trying to decipher some kind of secret code.

It took you a moment to realize the tight squeeze in your chest wasn't her hands on your chest or the biowires encasing you. You were looking down at the most terrifying troll in the galaxy, the troll who had more power than she even knew what to do with, who was older than any of your history records knew, and took pity on her.

“Why do you care so much?”

You grimaced at the sound of your own, unused, lisping voice, it had cracked and squeaked. But the sound made the empress’s snarl fall away, and she pushed back from you, picking up her trident again.

“I don't know!” She yelled, swinging her trident into one of the biowires, you yelped, wincing. She turned back, eyeing you as she poked at the wire with her trident again.

“Stop that!” You barked, pulling the tentacle-like wire away from her. You'd been integrated so long that it wasn't even a surprise anymore when people forgot that you could actually feel the biowires like they were an extension of yourself.

She grinned at that, laughing. It didn't sound like it should have, there was no bubbling lightness or pleasing qualities to it. It grated and made you flinch back a bit. But..you'd never actually seen her laugh, and it took over her body like she lived for it. You almost found it endearing. Almost.

“Damn, guppy, I shore as shell didn't think you coral make me laugh,” she said, grinning up at you. You were...thoroughly confused but….found yourself smiling back just a bit.

She stayed and talked with you after that, she told you about her fleets, and you told her about her ship, things you knew she didn't know and probably didn't care about. She told you that sometimes she got stressed out by simply being the empress and everything that came with it. And when she left, you found yourself lonely and actually looking forward to her next visit.

Her visits became regular after that, two or three times a week she'd come visit you. You two would chat, sometimes you'd try to talk to her about Kankri and his teachings, but that just caused you two to fight. But you knew she listened, she was arrogant, not stupid after all.

She had kissed you after a sweep. You were in the middle of telling her about how to best move her fleet so that it would be more efficient, you'd done the math, it was a damn near flawless maneuver. Especially against this annoying ass planet she'd been trying to take over for well over two sweeps.

You hadn't expected it and promptly froze up when her cold mouth pressed against yours. You could almost feel her fangs, but soon enough she pulled back and looked up at you cautiously. She only ever let herself relax like this around you, like she didn't care what you thought of her and was glad for it. “Was that-?”

You grinned and pulled at your helm to bend and return the kiss. She smiled against your mouth and you swore you could hear her glub as she slid her hands carefully to cup the back of your head.

You think she pitied you red, or at least you hope she did. You definitely didn't want her to be your moirail. Sometimes she was just a bit too cruel to be pale, kissed with a bit too much force.

You never actually quadranted with her. It wasn't like it would do either of you any good, and you were trapped in the helm, you didn't even know if your hands even worked anymore, let alone your..uh...intimate parts.

Everyone had died, even more sweeps had passed and you knew you should have died long ago but somehow your beloved empress had kept you alive. You were old, and everything ached and you were still horns over heels for the troll that had destroyed your world, but given you the universe.

She slammed into the helmsblock, frantic and scared. “Woah - woah, fishtits, calm down,” you started, wanting to reach out and touch her, brush her hair from her face and kiss her cheeks.

“Tuna..baby,” she came over and tucked her head into your shoulder, you turned and kissed her horn. “Tuna, we gotta get back home. Alternia’s being attacked by..by something. I think my lusus is in pain.”

You froze, quickly doing the math. You could jump into hyperdrive and get there as quickly as you safely could but it would take too long Alternia would be gone by then. Or you could…

“Hey, shh, I’ll get us back,” you promised, feeling your pumper in your throat. Meenah leaned back, eyeing you. She didn't know what you were about to do. And if she knew she'd override the protocols. “You go get everything ready to defend the planet. I'll get us there.”

She nodded. She didn't usually take orders, but clearly she was frantic. She'd told you about her lusus, and the beast’s powerful voice and what would happen if it even whispered.

With one long, lingering kiss, Meenah left. You watched her go, then swallowed, set your course and pumped as much energy into the helm as possible. Once you jumped to hyper drive, the ship started draining the energy out of you, coupled with you pumping energy into it, the ship had never moved this fast in its entire existence.

And then, just like you knew it would, when it couldn't pull any more psionic energy from you it started depleting your life energy. Meenah was going to be so pissed when she found out. But this was for her, you knew she needed to get back home in order to save the whole race, and you didn't want her to watch the helm literally devour you. It was painful - agonizing, and you barely realized you were screaming even as you neared the planet you hadn't seen since the Summoner’s rebellion.

And then the pain was over, your body hung limp in the wires and you vaguely heard someone calling your name. Cold hands and tall horns. Then nothing.


End file.
